The invention relates to an antiremoval device for a locking mechanism for vehicles, such as for a steering column lock.
German Published Unexamined Application (DOS) No. 2,754,372 describes an antiremoval device for a steering lock, in which two housing parts screwed into one another are prevented from being unscrewed, by means of a part engaging into both parts.
Although this antiremoval device can be considered practicable in functional terms, it is nevertheless highly cost-intensive because of its design, since, in addition to retention elements, it is necessary to have several housing and locking-cylinder recesses which control the catch and hold it in its particular position.
An object of the invention is to protect the connection of housing parts, to be selectively releasable as necessary, of a locking mechanism against tampering by means of a simple locking operation.
This object is achieved by providing a fastening member for connecting the housing parts, which fastening member is prevented from being removed by abutment against the catch, when the catch is in at least one lifting position.
A fasting member prevented from being pulled out by a catch as a function of the position of the locking cylinder according to the invention ensures a simple and secure connection of the housing parts. At the same time, the outlay necessary for this construction is slight and therefore economical, without the security effect being reduced.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.